The Last Cúthalion
by feaedhel-celebdae19
Summary: It's been years since Doriath fell. In three weeks, the Fellowship of the Ring will leave Imladris, starting their quest. Unknown to all, amid the rising chaos, a voice cries out for vengeance; revenge on any with the blood of Cúthalion. Daeduin Sîrnorion was just a simple farrier in Lothlórien. {2 "Warriors of Doriath" trilogy} UNDER EXPANSION AND REVISION. Full summary on profile
1. chap 1 : Fëalin's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work. The OC's are mine.**

* * *

My dreams had always been vivid. Showing me things I enjoyed, and things I wished I could forget. Love, hate, peace, war, joy, grief. Whatever it was, it was engraved deep in my memory. The dream I was having now was most definitely one of the worst dreams I'd ever had. I saw my best friend, Daeduin. He was in pain, screaming. They were coming for him, with horrible things. Torture devices. Now they were… No! Don't hurt him! Stop! Leave him alone! No, no!

I woke up in a cold sweat. I leapt out of bed and raced out of the tent. I needed to talk to Daeduin. Some of my dreams had come true in the past. I refused to let this one. I ran through the army camp, screaming his name. Elven soldiers turned their heads, looking confused. "What's wrong with her?" they asked. "Has she lost her mind?"

No, no, I haven't lost my mind. I need to find Daeduin, that's all that matters now. I sprinted onward. There. The farriers' tent, Daeduin is here. He has to be. I ran around the outside of the tent. Daeduin was outside, his back turned towards me as he hammered away at a horseshoe. "DAEDUIN!" I shouted. He turned around, caught and steadied me, as I crashed into him, nearly knocking us both onto the anvil.

"Fёalin, what's wrong?" He asked, his deep brown eyes searching my ice blue ones. Something in my face must have told him what happened. "You had another dream, didn't you?" I nodded.

"Can we talk? Privately?" I asked quietly. He looked towards the surrounding forests in an answer. We walked through the woods until we found a clearing. We sat down on a hollow log, and lowered our voices so none could hear our conference. "My dream last night," I began, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "It was about you…" He quietly listened as I told him the whole story. At the end of everything, I was so upset I started crying. He hugged me gently, in an attempt to comfort me, as I buried my face in his golden-brown hair. The scents of smoke, sweat, and horses clung to him. Anyone who saw us now may have mistaken us for lovers, but we were too close for that kind of relationship. Daeduin had become the _gwanûr_ I never had over the past few years. Daeduin had lost his younger _gwathel _in his childhood, so he treated me the same way he had treated her. I think it comforted him, to know that he had an adopted sibling in a way, who he could love the same way the same way he had loved the sibling he lost. I didn't know how his _gwathel _died, I only knew that her name was Estelwen. The name meant Maiden of Hope.

A small squeak escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Aw. You've gotten yourself so worked up you've given yourself the hiccups." Daeduin commented teasingly, but not unkindly, with a slight smile on his face.

"I do NOT have the hiccups!" I retorted hotly as I pushed Daeduin away from me. Before he could make a sarcastic remark though, another hiccup escaped me. We looked at each other in silence for a split second before bursting into fits of helpless laughter. "Alright." I admitted grudgingly. "Maybe I do have a slight case of the hiccups. But still," my voice growing softer almost immediately "what do you think about the dream I had last night?"

Daeduin sombered. "I'm not sure…" He said quietly. "I think that we should try to get our minds off the subject for now." I nodded in agreement. That seemed like wise advise. "Anyways," Daeduin said brightly "they're probably dishing out breakfast by now." I couldn't help but smile at this remark.

"Of course Dae, we can go back now. I forgot that you only think with your stomach, _mellon-nín_." I walked ahead of him, trying not to laugh as Daeduin let loose a stream of protests at my comment.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :) **

**(Elvish translations below :))**

_Gwanûr_ = Brother

_Gwathel _= Sister

_mellon-nín_ = My friend


	2. chap 2 : Daeduin's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work. The OC's are mine.**

* * *

We got back to the camp a few short minutes later. As I predicted, they were serving breakfast. My best friend in the entire world, no, my slightly sarcastic almost _gwathel_, Fёalin, sat down beside me when we got to the mess hall. I wasn't completely sure why I felt like I had to be like an older _gwanûr _for her every minute of every hour of the day. I think it was because after Estelwen's death, the world had gone as dark as Mordor. But then a light came into my young life. And that light was Fёalin.

The young _elleth_ showed up at the city gates, half delirious, claiming to be the daughter of seers. She wasn't much younger than I was. No one had much room to spare, and while they were squabbling, Fёalin sort of just threw her hands up in exasperation and slept in a hayloft in the stables that night. My parents were still grieving over Estelwen, as was I, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Fёalin. My parents hadn't noticed when I went outdoors.

When I had gotten to the stables, Fёalin was still awake. "_What are you doing here?"_ she had asked. "_No one cares about me, so why should you?"_

"_That's exactly why I care."_ I had responded as I passed her a spare blanket I had taken from a closet at home. "_I once had a little gwathel I used to take care of, and I know that I would've done this for her." _

"_What happened to your gwathel?"_ Fёalin had asked quietly after a few moments of silence. I never answered.

"Daeduin? Dae, wake up." I snapped out of my trance. Fёalin was standing over me, her hand on my shoulder, shaking me.

"Yes Fёalin?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You sort of looked like you were in another world for a few minutes. Anyways, " she said, with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "You were the one complaining about being hungry." I looked down. I hadn't noticed that a plate with some rations on it had been placed directly in front of me.

"To be fair," I replied quietly with a hint of a smile, "I never complained about being hungry. I just said that they were probably serving breakfast!" Fёalin laughed. She looked like she was about to say something, when she suddenly paled, staring steadily towards the open tent flaps at the other end of the makeshift table. I followed her gaze to three elves holding a rushed and whispered conference. One of them looked up, and pointed… at us?

"It's them!" Fёalin whispered fearfully "The bad ones from my dream!" I placed my hand on top of hers.

"It'll be alright." I murmured "Whatever you do, don't worry about me. No matter what happens." Despite my encouraging words, Fёalin was still trembling. They slowly stood up and strode over to us.

"Is your name Daeduin?" the one who appeared to be the ringleader asked.

"Aye, what's it to you?" I answered, as bluntly as possible. They just gave each other knowing smiles.

"Feisty young farrier, isn't he?" one of them commented with a smirk. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Half out of embarrassment, half out of anger.

"Take him." The ringleader said sharply, and without warning, they grabbed me and forced me to my feet.

"Don't!" Fёalin cried. "Leave him alone!"

"You don't have a say in this, seer!" one of them yelled as he shoved Fёalin backwards.

"Stop it!" I shouted, but as soon as I had spoken, I was rewarded with a punch to the stomach. I faintly heard Fёalin scream as I doubled over, gasping for breath. What the hell was going on? What did I do? And more importantly, why didn't they listen to Fёalin? They normally heard her out due to her abilities, so why weren't they now? One of them had Fёalin pinned against one of the poles holding up the tent, while the others started tying my hands behind my back. Despite my struggle to reach Fёalin, I was dragged out of the tent, literally fighting for freedom against my own kin.

* * *

Specters stared as I was lead at a forced march to General Morfalas' tent. The General? This did not bode well. If they were taking me to the General, than whatever I "_did_" must have been pretty bad. We stopped abruptly when we got to the tent, and the ringleader of the group of soldiers who had ganged up on Fёalin and I in the mess hall, walked up to one of the guards outside the General's tent.

"We brought the traitor with us." he said to the guard, indicating to me.

_Traitor? What the hell? _I thought to myself.

"Ah, yes. General Morfalas is waiting for him." the guard replied calmly, almost as if he had rehearsed what he had to say when these three goons brought a traitor back to their General. Without even the slightest warning, they shoved me into the tent. I stumbled over a stone, and fell to my knees. Of course. At about the worst moment of my life, I just _had_ to make that rather ungraceful entrance, didn't I? I stood back up, only to give an involuntary yelp, when I realized that when I stood, I was face to face with General Morfalas himself. I quickly backed up a few paces, right into the ringleader, who shoved me back down on my knees again.

_Valar curse it!_

"So, this is the farrier?" Morfalas asked, indicating to me with distaste. I glanced down at my attire. I was still wearing my leather apron and gloves that all farriers wore for safety reasons, soot and ash smudged my face and whatever parts of my shirt were exposed, and my hammer and other tools were either thrust through my belt or in the broad pockets of my apron.

_Yes, moron. I'm the farrier. Isn't that obvious already?_

"Aye, this is him." one of my captors answered. Morfalas began to circle me, the way a shark circles it's prey.

"It's strange to think that one who has lost so much to the enemy, like yourself, would decide to help the enemy." _one who has lost so much_ was the only part of what he said that I heard. The rest of what he had said had fallen on deaf ears. I could feel my blood beginning to broil. How did he know?

"You don't know who I am, nor what I've been through." I whispered quietly, as I closed my eyes, and wished myself far away, to a place out of my childhood, where Estelwen and I used to play.

"But that's where you're wrong" Morfalas said with mock sympathy. "I know exactly who you are, Daeduin, _ion _of Ithilwen and Sîrnor, and adoptive _gwanûr_ to that seer, Fëalin. And we simply mustn't forget that you were also a _gwanûr _by blood to little Estelwen, the tiny elfling who unfortunately did not live to see her sixth begetting day." Tears began escaping me, one by one, when he brought up Estelwen. Death was inevitable, sometimes even for the immortal elves. But to leave Arda, and to go to the Halls of Mandos at the young age of five… that was far too short a life, and I still wished that Estelwen could've had a longer one.

_Shut up! _ I mentally screamed at Morfalas. How dare he? How dare he attempt to use my sister's death as a weapon against me?! But his plan was working. Every word that slipped from his forked tongue was like a knife to my heart.

"Do you remember that night, farrier? Orcish battle cries shattering the night air, with elvish war cries answering back? You and Estelwen hid in the stables that night, under orders from your parents. You were holding your _gwathel_ close to you, trying to comfort her. And then- "

"_SHUT UP!_" I screamed, the memories becoming more painful with each passing second. "_NUITHA! STOP IT!_" I was gasping for breath after yelling. The General had succeeded. I now knelt before him, open and vulnerable, instead of obstinate and angry. Morfalas strode over and stooped down, so we could look each other in the eye.

"Have you had enough, _penneth_?" He asked softly, as if he was sorry. But I knew better. He was adding insult to injury by calling me that. "All of this will stop, if you provide the answer for one question."

"What question?" I asked, emotionally exhausted. Right now, I was almost willing to answer any question that blasted General had, just to get him to cease his talk of Estelwen. I rested my eyes for a moment, trying to calm myself, when I heard something land in front of me with a dull thud. I opened my eyes out of curiosity, and as soon as I laid eyes on the object, my breath froze in my lungs. An Uruk-hai war helmet rested in the grass, not even a foot away from me.

"This was found in your quarters. Why?" Morfalas' voice had taken on an accusing tone. I could feel the danger in this situation increasing with each passing second.

"I don't know where that came from." I somehow managed to say. Morfalas gave me a look that seemed to scream out that he didn't believe me. "I have nothing to do with the enemy! I swear it on my _Naneth_, _Adar_, and _gwathel's_ graves!" Morfalas was about to say something harsh, when a blur of forest green, and silver burst through the tent flaps, nearly tripping over me.

"_HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" _ Fëalin shouted as she almost body slammed the General.

"Fëalin..." I began, but Morfalas cut me off.

"Get out of here, seer. I don't care what you saw in your dreams, this _ellon_ is a traitor, and that's final! Therefore, he shall suffer the same fate as every traitor." Fëalin gaped at the General's words, all the color draining from her face. The penalty for traitors was death. Although I was terrified, I tried not to show it. The only thing that comforted me about this sudden change in my fate was that I would be reunited with my family. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver tears slowly trickling down Fëalin's cheeks. I wanted to comfort her, she was _mellon-nín, _my friend, no, _gwathel-nín_. My sister.

_Don't cry for me, Fëalin. Please don't._

"Take the seer back to her quarters, and keep the traitor under armed guard."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :)**

**(Elvish translations below:))**

_Gwathel _= Sister

_Gwanûr_ = Brother

_Elleth_ = Elf (female)

_Ion_ = Son

_Nuitha_ = Stop

_Penneth_ = Young one

_Naneth_ = Mother

_Adar_ = Father

_Ellon_ = Elf (male)

_Mellon-nín = _My friend

_Gwathel-nín_ = My sister


	3. chap 3 : Fëalin's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work. The OC's are mine.**

* * *

I couldn't stop crying. Why was this happening? Ilúvatar why!? Why did Daeduin have to suffer this fate? WHY!? I flopped down on my cot. The situation was hopeless! I desperately wished that the ground would swallow me up, so that mess would not be a problem any more, yet at the same time, I wanted to do _something,_ anything. Anything to spare my _gwanûr's _life.

I sat up and dried my tears, with a new determination shining like all three silmarils combined. I was not going to sit here crying and leave Daeduin to his fate! Even if my actions only condemned me as a traitor myself, I would either free him, or be executed alongside of him. I began searching through my knapsack. I had a few herbs in there that might just help me with the rescue…

* * *

_Later that night..._

* * *

I walked through the camp, carrying a tray with two steaming bowls of broth on it. I'm not sure why, but I jumped at every noise.

_It must be the fact that I've never done this before._

There. The General's tent was right there. I quickly ducked behind a clump of bushes, careful not to spill any of the concoction in the bowls. A few minutes later, Morfalas strode out of the tent. He looked angry. That must've meant that he hadn't been able to get any information out of Daeduin. All of a sudden, an icy fear gripped my heart, squeezing all the air out of my lungs. Had they tried forcing Daeduin to talk? I quickly swallowed my fear. I wasn't about to let my emotions take control, and compromise this rescue attempt. I waited for a few moments, until Morfalas was out of view.

I silently crept out of the shadows, and walked towards the General's tent. As soon as I entered the General's quarters, both of the guards' spears were at my throat.

"What are you doing here?" one of the asked as they both immediately lowered their spears when they realized who I was. I glanced around the tent fearfully.

"I was told to bring this to the two of you." I answered, indicating to the tray while looking them in the eye. The guard who had spoken nodded, believing me right away. The second guard, on the other hand, took a few steps back and stood beside Daeduin. I quickly took in my adopted _gwanûr's _condition in a glance. His apron and gloves had been tossed carelessly aside, and he knelt down on the cold ground, obviously anxious about his current situation. He slowly tilted his head upward so he could see me, and I had to bite my tongue when I saw his face. They _had_ tried forcing an answer out of him, and he had a black eye to prove that he kept silent. Suddenly without warning, the second guard had his knife pressed against Daeduin's side.

"Are you sure that you aren't here to free your _gwanûr, mellon-nín?_" the guard asked sweetly. I noticed that Daeduin tensed when the guard placed a hand on his shoulder. I inwardly wondered whether or not this guard was responsible for the black eye. Daeduin's fate now depended on how this rescue turned out, and this rescue depended on how well I played the part of an _elleth_ who didn't care about her _gwanûr._ What I had to say next required every ounce of courage I had in my body.

"I don't care about that miserable traitor. You could kill him now for all I care. He means nothing to me." I wanted to kick myself as soon as those cold, uncaring words came out of my mouth. Both gaurds gaped at my words, and Daeduin looked like I had just slapped him. Whoever said "_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me._" was wrong. So wrong. A stranger who didn't know about what had just taken place would've probably thought that I had stabbed Daeduin. The part that killed me most about that observation was the fact that in a way I had stabbed him. I had thrust a knife of betrayal and sorrow through his heart. His heart. The one heart in all of Arda that was filled with love for me.

_Saes goheno-n__ín, Daeduin. I know I hurt you, but I only said that to protect you. Saes goheno-nín. _

The guards reached for the bowls once they had recovered from their shock. I placed the tray on a table and pulled out my first-aid kit.

"I was also ordered to administer first-aid to the traitor." The second guard opened his mouth to say something, but the first guard quickly cut him off.

"Go ahead, seer, for you were ordered to do so." I nodded my thanks towards him as the other guard started a whispered argument with the first guard. I quietly knelt beside Daeduin, who quickly turned his head away.

"Daeduin." I whispered. "Daeduin, I need you to face towards me. _Saes goheno-nín_, I'm sorry."

"And why should I believe you, _traitor_?" he hissed. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I saw something lying in the dirt out of the corner of my eye. A necklace? It was simple, a wooden pendant attached to a leather cord. I looked closer, and recognized it instantly. It was Daeduin's. He had once told me that he had made for Estelwen's sixth birthday, but unfortunately, he never got the chance to give it to her. That necklace probably meant more to him than all the riches in Arda. I cast a wary glance at the guards. They were looking a little drowsy.

_Good, _I thought to myself. _the sleeping potion is working._

I reached out quickly and snatched up the necklace, and then placed it in Daeduin's hands (which were still tied behind his back).

"Because I'm your _gwathel_, Daeduin. Maybe not in blood, but definitely in heart." I whispered back. "And can you please turn around now? The guards may get suspicious if I'm not helping you now." Daeduin finally turned his head towards me, but he kept his gaze trained on the ground, still refusing to look me in the eye. I started to pretend to examine Daeduin's facial injury, when I heard the sound of something falling softly to the ground and landing with a gentle thump. I glanced over my shoulder, and couldn't stop myself from smiling slightly. One of the wooden bowls I had brought with me lay on the ground, and both guards lay slumped over the table, sound asleep.

"What in Arda did you do?" Daeduin muttered as he eyed the guards suspiciously, while I picked up the second guard's knife which he had carelessly thrown aside.

"That broth was actually a mixture of chamomile, lavender, and a little bit of poppy." I answered as I began to cut through the rope that bound my _gwanûr._

"Well," Daeduin murmured quietly as he started to gingerly rub circulation back into his wrists. "You're clever, I'll give you that." we were both quiet after that. Not knowing what to say to the other. "We've got to hurry." Daeduin said quietly, finally breaking the silence. "Once they realize you've freed me, and tricked the guards, we're both dead if we don't leave now."

"I'm sorry… " I began to say, but Daeduin cut me off.

"You don't need to apologize, Fëalin." he said as he met my gaze for the first time that night. His eyes were sad, but grateful at the same time. "If anyone is saying sorry, it should be me for reacting badly when you were only trying to help me." He opened his mouth again to apologize, but I ran forward and hugged him before he could get another word out.

"You don't need to apologize either."

We raced out of the tent and quietly made our way to the clearing where the horses had been corralled.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!:)**

**( Elvish translations below :))**

_Gwanûr_ = Brother

_Mellon-nín_ = My friend

_Elleth_ = Elf (female)

_Saes_ = Please

_Goheno-n__ín_ = Forgive me

_Gwathel_ = Sister


	4. chap 4 : Daeduin's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work. The OC's are mine.**

* * *

_One day later…_

* * *

I slowed the horse to a stop as we reached the summit of the hill. The woods of Lothlórien lay sprawled out on the earth just below us. Although I loved the forest where I'd been raised, I was scared to go back. What if word of my "treason" had already gotten back? For some reason, going back didn't seem to be the best idea anymore. Fëalin must have sensed my anxiety, for she gave my arm a light squeeze from where she sat behind me in the saddle.

"It'll be fine." she murmured as she too gazed uneasily at our home.

"I'm just not sure..." I whispered back, as if I was afraid that someone was going to jump out and attack me at any moment.

"Well, we're not going to know until we get there." Fëalin said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

_About an hour later…_

* * *

Surprisingly, ill tidings of my death sentence had not yet reached the forest. Fëalin and I walked through Caras Galadhon,wondering what our next move should be. On our ride, Fëalin and I had discussed the situation. If an Uruk-hai helmet had been found in my quarters, then someone must've planted it there. Which meant, in plain common tongue, someone wanted me dead. But who? What motive had I given them? Suddenly, Fëalin snapped her fingers as some random thought popped into her mind.

"The library." she said with a smile. "We might find out something in the library." Unlike Fëalin, I wasn't into reading, but right now, I could care less about that fact. If going to the library helped, then I would go. I nodded.

"Aye, let's go." Fëalin and I walked faster, until we reached a room with large doors.

"Is this it?" Fëalin asked as we looked at the room with wide eyes.

"I hope so." I muttered.

"Well?"

For an answer, I walked forward, opened the door, and stepped into the room. Bookshelves as high as the ceiling lined all the walls, and tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room. This was the library alright. Fëalin raced towards the stairs that lead up to a loft. My eyes widened as I read the sign hanging up on the railing.

"Fëalin wait!" I yelped as I tried to pull her back. "That sign says authorized personnel only!"

"So?"

"We're not allowed to go up there, Fëalin." I snapped.

"That's right." a new voice said.

"You're not." another voice finished.

"How many times do I have to tell the both of you how downright annoying it is when you do that?" yet another new voice said with a groan. Fëalin and I knew those voices all too well.

"How many times do I have to tell the three of you how annoying it is when the three of you sneak up on us like that?" Fëalin said with a smirk as we both turned around. Three elves stood behind us, all dressed in soldier's attire.

"_Mae govannen_!" Rumil and Orophin (or "the twins" as everyone called them) said in unison. Haldir rolled his eyes. Sometimes, I wondered whether or not the twins spoke in unison, and finished each other's sentences, simply to pester their _gwanûr._

"What are the two of you doing here?" Haldir asked "I thought you were both at the camp."

"Well…." I started. I wasn't sure how to explain myself. I knew I could trust Haldir and the twins because we had grown up together, but I had absolutely no clue how the would react.

"Someone wants Dae dead." Fëalin said bluntly. "And we need to do something." For once the twins were silent.

"Well," Haldir muttered under his breath "_that_ certainly changes things a bit. What do you need?" I gaped. Haldir and the twins were willing to risk their rank in the army in order to help us?

"You… you're going to help us?" Fëalin asked disbelievingly. Both twins opened their mouths to answer, but Haldir quickly spoke up.

"Of course we're going to help you! We've only been friends since childhood. The two of you go and watch the door. I'll help Fëalin and Daeduin find something that could help."

* * *

_Three hours later_

* * *

_I'm going to lose my mind. I'm going to lose my mind._

Those were the only thoughts running through my head now, as Haldir, Fëalin, and I half-heartedly pulled scrolls off the shelves. This task was slowly driving us all insane. Even the twins were looking a little lack-luster, although they were only watching the door. I pulled a rather dusty scroll off the shelf with a harsh yank, sending clouds of dust everywhere, which then sent the three of us into fits of sneezing.

"Valar, Daeduin! What did that poor scroll ever do to you?" Fëalin choked out.

"I swear to Eru, I'm going to dust all these shelves myself if that blasted librarian doesn't anytime soon!" Haldir somehow was able to say between sneezes. I glanced at the scroll in my hands. What was on it? And why was if shoved so far back in the archives? I placed it on the now rather cluttered worktable, and began to open it. Haldir and Fëalin looked over my shoulder. We all hoped that this might be something actually useful instead of useless information.

"A map?" I murmured as I studied it. The map was obviously very old, as it had yellowed over time, and creases had formed where it had been folded countless times over the years.

"Elixir of _Noeth ar fae_?"Haldir questioned skeptically.

"I know what that is!" Fëalin exclaimed excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly startled by Fëalin's outburst.

"The Elixir of _Noeth ar fae_ is a potion that allows whoever drinks just a small potion of it to see into the darkest depths of a person's soul." Fëalin explained. "The Elixir might actually help you, Dae, because if we find and drink some of it, we could see who wants you dead just by looking at them."

"You can't go after the Elixir!" Haldir exclaimed suddenly as he studied the map.

"And why not?" Fëalin protested. "This is to save Daeduin's life, Haldir!"

"Because the Elixir is in the heart of Southern Mirkwood." Haldir snapped "Going there is practically begging for death. That Valar-forsaken place is literally crawling with orcs, Uruk-hai, spiders, and Eru knows what else."

"But it's our only hope!" Fëalin argued.

"But you'll die trying!"

"_Nuitha!_" I shouted. Fëalin and Haldir stopped bickering and turned towards me. "I appreciate what you are both trying to do, but this is my problem, not yours. So if the Elixir is my only option, then I'll go after it alone."

"What!? No, you're not going alone." Fëalin said.

"Absolutely not." Haldir added.

"Then what other choice do I have?" I asked. We were all silent. "I'll go alone, and find the Elixir." Haldir sighed in exasperation.

"I don't like this plan..." he said softly "but I know that I can't stop you from doing this. The only thing I ask is that you don't go alone."

"_Hannon-le, mellon-nín_ " I said gratefully.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!:)**

**(Elvish translations below :))**

_Mae govannen_ = Well met (usually said as a greeting)

_Gwanûr_ = Brother

_Noeth ar fae_ = Heart and soul

_Nuitha_ = Stop

_Hannon-le_ = Thank you

_Mellon-nín_ = My friend


	5. chap 5 : Fëalin's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work. The OC's are mine.**

* * *

While Haldir and Daeduin began to discuss the provisions needed for the trip, I felt a strange presence in the air, quite unlike anything I've ever felt before. Although the presence was entirely new to me, I felt that I could trust the unseen being almost immediately, for it was obvious that it was a kindred spirit. Without even thinking, I walked over to a certain area of the bookcase, heeding the spirit's silent request. The words "_Nothrim lebethryn, Iathrim _" were printed above the shelf.

The shelf was packed with scrolls, but none of them seemed right. Suddenly, I noticed a scroll shoved all the way in the back. I reached among the delicate pieces of paper, and fished it out.

"Fëalin, what is that?" Daeduin asked as he and Haldir glanced at the scroll with curiosity.

"I'm not sure." I admitted "But something tells me it's important." I walked over to the work table and unrolled it. The corner of the paper had been burned off in some bygone fire, so it would be impossible to decipher anything on that part of the paper.

"A family tree?" Daeduin asked as he gazed upon the names of the elves in the family. Above each name was an ink sketch of that person. As I read through the names, I froze as one name stood out like a candle on a mid-winter night. Beleg Cúthalion. Chief of the marchwardens of Doriath. Beleg Cúthalion. One of the only two elves of Doriath to fight in _Nirnaeth Arnoediad_. Beleg Cúthalion. The elf who was so loyal to Túrin, he did everything he could do to help him, even though that choice led him to his death. Beleg Cúthalion.

"Cúthalion's family tree." My voice was barely a whisper. Daeduin paled as he gazed steadily at the burnt off corner. "Dae, what's wrong?" I asked as he paled further.

"Daeduin?" Haldir gave Daeduin a light shake. As if in a trance, Daeduin reached into the front pocket of his tunic and pulled out a scrap of paper, unfolded it, and placed it where the missing corner should've been. It was a perfect fit.

"Beleg Cúthalion is your ancestor and you never told us?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I never knew. Honest." Daeduin said quietly "Right before _Adar _told Estelwen and I to hide during the attack, he gave me this and told me to guard it with my life. But ..." his voice cracked. "After Estelwen… we both forgot about it and… I've kept it safe ever since. Just like _Adar_ wanted me to." All three of us were silent.

"How'd you know it was part of this family tree?" Haldir asked. Daeduin shrugged.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I suppose." Suddenly, the twins raced over to us, breathless.

"They're here!" Orophin cried.

"For the two of you!" Rumil added.

* * *

_About three weeks later…_

* * *

"RUN!" Daeduin shouted over his shoulder as we both raced away from the orc-den at full speed. It was hard to believe that just a few short hours ago, we had found the Elixir. After reasoning with Daeduin, I had convinced him that it would be a better idea if I had the Elixir, because I was a seer, and more used to unnatural occurrences than he was. Thanks to the Elixir, we found out that a group of orcs were obsessed with wiping out the Cúthalion bloodline at all costs, were behind all the attacks on Daeduin's family, including the Uruk-hai helmet. The orcs had outnumbered and captured us as we left the sacred grove where the Elixir was kept. But now, we were escaping.

Suddenly, I fell forward, landing hard on the forest floor.

"FËALIN!" I heard Daeduin's shout of terror mingle with an orcish battle cry. I started to scramble to my feet, only to open my mouth to scream as an orc jumped out of nowhere. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't obey me. Something suddenly blurred my vision. Something that was a golden-brown color. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach. _Daeduin…_

A sharp cry of pain suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts as Daeduin and the orc tumbled to the ground fighting like wild things. Before I could run over and help my _gwanûr_. Daeduin was on top of the orc, and quickly thrust a dagger through the thing's throat.

"_That's_ for trying to kill my _gwathel_." he said with a menacing snarl. After making sure the orc was dead, he staggered to his feet, but then fell to his knees as he grabbed his side, his face contorted in pain.

"NO!" I screamed as I sprinted towards him oblivious to my surroundings and my tears. "Daeduin!" I caught him just as he started to fall over. I gently held him as I assessed the injury with trembling hands. I drew my breath in sharply as he gave a small cry as I carefully pulled back the tattered fabric. He had been stabbed, and it was far beyond my skill to heal.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed "This is all my fault. I should've moved out of the way. I'm sorry!" Daeduin grimaced as he reached up and lightly brushed a few locks of silver hair away from my face.

"Don't cry." his voice was hoarse "You did nothing wrong. Besides," he whispered, with a slight smile "I would've done it for Estelwen." I held him for a few more minutes, comforting him (or maybe he was comforting me. Or maybe it was a bit of both.) until I felt him go limp in my arms, but I faintly heard his last words as his _fae _slowly slipped into the Halls of Mandos. "Love you."

"I love you too, Dae" I whispered.

* * *

_Three days later._

* * *

I awoke with a start as sunlight streamed through the trees in the sacred grove. I had decided to become a hermitess there, guarding the Elixir. I thought back to the dream I had last night. Although the orcs had killed Daeduin, they had not killed the entire Cúthalion bloodline. The was another. There was still hope for the remaining elves of Doriath and their descendants. How do I know you ask? The friendly presence who had guided me in the archives, who's name was once Beleg Cúthalion told me so.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :)**

**(Elvish translations below :))**

_Nothrim_ = Family

_Lebethryn_ = Trees

_Iathrim_ = People of Doriath

_Nirnaeth Arnoediad_ = The Battle of Unnumbered Tears (the fifth battle)

_Adar_ = Father

_Gwanûr_ = Brother

_Gwathel _= Sister

_Fae_ = Spirit


End file.
